Ein Mann ohne Ehre (Episode)
"Ein Mann ohne Ehre" (im Original: "A Man Without Honor") ist die siebte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die siebzehnte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte David Nutter und das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 13. Mai 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 5. Juli 2012 auf Sky. Inhalt Jaime Lennister trifft auf einen entfernten Verwandten. Cersei Lennister, die Mutter von König Joffrey Baratheon, berät währenddessen Sansa Stark auf ihre ganz eigene Art. Daenerys Targaryen erhält eine Einladung in das Haus der Unsterblichen. Theon Graufreud führt einen Suchtrupp an. Jon Schnee verirrt sich in der Wildnis. : Text: RTL II Handlung thumb|300px|Theon Graufreud und Luwin unterhalten sich. Theon erwacht aus seinem Schlaf, findet sein Bett jedoch verlassen vor. Er forscht nach und erfährt, dass Bran und Rickon Stark mit Hilfe von Hodor und Osha geflohen sind. Er entscheidet, einen Suchtrupp zu entsenden, der die Flüchtlinge finden soll. Dieser besteht aus vielen Reitern und Hunden. Theon und Luwin unterhalten sich über den Vorfall. Luwin rät ihm davon ab, sie zu bestrafen, da sie lebendig einen größeren Nutzen für ihn haben. thumb|300px|Bran und Hodor blicken zum Bauernhof. Bran, Osha, Hodor, Rickon und die beiden Schattenwölfe laufen über ein Feld. Osha beschwert sich, sie hätten sich mehr zu essen mitnehmen sollen, Bran jedoch sagt, dass sie es nicht wagen konnten, in die Küche zu gehen. Die Leute würden ihnen zwar helfen, dafür würden sie jedoch getötet werden. Sie entdecken eine nahegelegene Farm. Bran und Rickon erinnern sich, dass dort zwei Waisenjungen bei der Bauernfamilie leben, seit sie diese dort untergebracht haben. Bran jedoch will nicht zur Farm, da man sonst die Kinder foltern würde, um ihren Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. thumb|300px|Ygritte und Jon streiten sich. Jon Schnee und Ygritte wachen aneinander gekauert in der Wildnis jenseits der Mauer auf. Ygritte macht gleich eine anzügliche Bemerkung, was Jon sehr missfällt. Unterwegs spricht Ygritte unentwegt weiter, weil sie merkt, dass Jon das Thema sehr verunsichert. Schließlich beginnen sie, sich zu streiten, zuerst darüber, ob Ygritte frei oder Jons Gefangene sei und dann darüber, wessen Land das Land Jenseits der Mauer ist. Nachdem Jon ihr erklärt, dass seine Vorfahren auch von jenseits der Mauer stammen, fragt sie, weshalb er dann die Wildlinge bekämpft. thumb|300px|Tywin unterhält sich mit Gregor Clegane. In Harrenhal durchkämmen die Wachen die Reihen der Angestellten, um den Mörder von Ser Amory Lorch zu finden. Tywin Lennister findet heraus, dass der Mörder ein Profi war, und glaubt, dieser sei auf ihn angesetzt gewesen. Er verlangt von Gregor Clegane den Namen und den Kopf des Mannes, der ihn töten wollte. Sie vermuten, dass es ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft ohne Banner war. Bei dem Gespräch ist Arya Stark Tywins persönlicher Mundschenk und bekommt so das gesamte Gespräch mit. Tywin schickt Gregor aus, Dörfer und Höfe niederzubrennen, damit keiner den Respekt vor ihnen verliert. Nachdem Gregor gegangen ist, spricht Tywin mit Arya unter anderem über Harren Hoffartt und Aegon den Eroberer. Tywin bemerkt, dass Arya sich sehr gut mit der Geschichte von Harrenhal auskennt. Er stellt fest, dass Arya niemals die Tochter eines Steinmetzes sein kann und sagt zu ihr, dass sie besser lügen sollte, damit keiner bemerkt, dass sie aus höheren Stand stammt. thumb|300px|Sandor Clegane und Sansa Stark. Sansa Stark entschuldigt sich bei Sandor Clegane, weil sie sich für ihre Rettung bei ihm hätte bedanken sollen. Doch Sandor entgegnet barsch, dass dies nicht nötig sei, da er nur ein Hund ist, der Ratten verjagte. Sie fragt ihn, ob es ihm gefällt, Menschen Angst zu machen, worauf Sandor erwidert, dass es ihm gefällt, Menschen umzubringen. Dann will er ihr erklären, dass dies jedem Mann, auch ihrem Vater Eddard Stark gefällt, auch wenn das einige nicht zugeben wollen. Doch Sansa glaubt ihm dies nicht. Schließlich geht sie, da ihr Sandors dunkle Reden nicht behagen. Xaro erklärt Daenerys Targaryen, dass er eine Zusammenkunft der Dreizehn verlangt hat, denn einer von ihnen stahl ihre Drachen oder aber weiß, wer dies tat. Er überzeugt sie davon, dass er ihre Drachen nicht gestohlen hat, da er sich jetzt schon alles auf der Welt leisten kann. Nach ihrem Gespräch geht sie jedoch wütend von dannen, weil sie nicht glaubt, dass er ihr helfen kann oder will. thumb|300px|Ygritte und Jon unterhalten sich. Jon und Ygritte gehen weiter jenseits der Mauer. Ygritte versucht, Jon davon zu überzeugen, dass das Freie Volk, die Wildlinge, ein viel besseres Leben haben, da sie keinem Lord dienen müssen und tun und lassen können, was ihnen in den Sinn kommt. Sie will ihn dazu bringen, der Nachtwache abzuschwören und zu desertieren, um bei ihr zu leben. Jon weicht einer Antwort aus und befiehlt ihr, einfach weiterzugehen. Im Feldlager der Starks unterhalten sich Robb Stark, seine höchsten Vasallen und ein Botschafter der Lennisters. Dieser erklärt, dass Cersei ihr Schreiben zerrissen hat. Er lässt den Botschafter, Ser Alton Lennister, zu einem Pferch bringen, erfährt jedoch, dass dieser belegt ist. Aus diesem Grund soll Alton erst einmal mit Jaime Lennister zusammen bleiben, während die beiden von Torrhen Karstark, einem Sohn von Rickard Karstark bewacht werden. Talisa unterbricht die Besprechung und fragt Robb, ob sie einige Dinge erhalten kann, um die Verletzten zu pflegen. Robb, der sehr erfreut von ihrem Besuch ist, bewilligt dies. thumb|300px|Daenerys sorgt sich um ihre Drachen. Theon und seine Männer sind unterdessen am Hof der zwei Waisenjungen angekommen und suchen nach Bran und Rickon. Sie finden eine zerbrochene Nuss, welche Rickon gegessen hat, wodurch sie wieder die Fährte aufnehmen können. Luwin muss jedoch zurück nach Winterfell reiten. Daenerys ist voller Sorge um ihre entführten Drachen und denkt an kaum etwas anderes. Ser Jorah Mormont kehrt zurück und Daenerys befiehlt ihm, ihre Drachen zu finden. Ygritte und Jon reisen weiter und Ygritte erfährt, dass Jon nicht einmal die leiseste Ahnung hat, wohin seine Brüder der Nachtwache verschwunden sind. Schließlich reißt sich Ygritte von dem Seil los und läuft weg, während Jon ihr hinterher rennt. Doch sie verschwindet hinter einem kleinen Hügel und plötzlich sieht sich Jon von vielen Wildlingen eingekreist. thumb|300px|Shae und Sansa. Sansa hat Albträume und als sie aufwacht, sieht sie, dass sie ihre erste Blutung hatte. Dies ist furchtbar für sie, da Joffrey sie nun schwängern kann und alsbald heiraten wird. Sansa bricht in Panik aus. Shae kommt hinein und will ihr helfen, das Geschehene zu verbergen. Als sie dabei sind, die Matratze umzudrehen, kommt eine Magd herein, die gegenüber Sansa nicht so loyal ist wie Shae. Sie dreht sich sofort um und will dem König Bescheid geben, doch Shae eilt ihr hinterher und droht ihr, damit sie es nicht tut. Als sie jedoch zu Sansa zurückkehrt, steht der Bluthund im Zimmer. Sansa wird zu Cersei gebracht und sie unterhalten sich. Cersei meint, Sansa solle sich besser damit abfinden, dass das Leben einer Frau einiges an Schmutz bereit halten würde. Außerdem rät sie ihr, möglichst wenige Menschen zu lieben, denn Liebe mache schwach. Nur ihre Kinder solle sie lieben, da sie als Mutter in diesem Punkt keine Wahl habe. Sansa fragt irritiert, ob sie denn nicht auch Joffrey lieben solle, worauf Cersei bitter entgegnet, sie könne es gerne versuchen. thumb|300px|Pyat Pree tötet die anderen der Dreizehn. Ser Alton und Jaime unterhalten sich. Alton ist ein großer Bewunderer von Jaime. Er erklärt sich dazu bereit, Jaime bei der Flucht zu helfen. Alton geht näher an ihn heran, damit sie flüstern können. Daraufhin tötet Jaime ihn mit seinen Fesseln, und als der Wächter, Rickard Karstarks Sohn, hereineilt, erwürgt er diesen und nimmt die Schlüssel an sich. Daenerys steht vor den Dreizehn und erfährt, dass Pyat Pree ihre Drachen in Gewahrsam genommen und im Haus der Unsterblichen versteckt hat. Xaro hatte ein Abkommen mit Pyat Pree, in dem er König von Qarth wird. Pyat tötet die anderen Dreizehn, außer Xaro, und erklärt, dass Daenerys auf ewig bei ihren Drachen sein wird. Daenerys jedoch flieht entsetzt. thumb|300px|Tyrion spricht mit Cersei. Jaimes Flucht missglückt und er wird wieder gefangen. Catelyn besänftigt die Menge und Rickard Karstark zieht erzürnt von dannen, da er Rache für seinen getöteten Sohn will. Tyrion macht sich Sorgen, da Stannis Baratheon in weniger als einer Woche in Königsmund eintrifft, mit mehr Schiffen als sie haben. Tyrion will, dass Cersei ihrem Sohn Joffrey, dem König, ins Gewissen redet, damit dieser sich auf die Verteidigung konzentriert. Doch Cersei erklärt, dass Joffrey nicht auf sie hört. Sie unterhalten sich noch eine Zeit lang und Tyrion versucht, Cerseis Sorgen zu senken. Cersei gesteht erstmals Schwäche ein. Halb in Tränen aufgelöst berichtet sie von ihrer Furcht, Joffrey wäre deshalb so, wie er ist, weil sie und Jaime gesündigt haben. Tyrion meint, die Targaryens würden Brüder und Schwestern seit Jahrhunderten vermählen, und immerhin seien sowohl Tommen und Myrcella gute, anständige Kinder. Doch Cersei zitiert das alte Sprichwort: "Immer, wenn ein Targaryen geboren wird, werfen die Götter eine Münze", nicht ohne Grund waren viele Targaryens gewalttätig und wahnsinnig. Catelyn geht zu Jaime und unterhält sich alleine mit ihm. Jaime provoziert sie mit Jon und Catelyn nimmt Briennes Schwert an sich. Theon hält eine Predigt vor den entsetzten Bewohnern von Winterfell, während hinter ihm die verbrannten Leichen zweier Kinder hängen. Maester Luwin bricht über den Tod von Bran und Rickon in Klageschreie aus, doch Theon zeigt keinerlei Mitleid. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Torrhen Karstark *Billy *Jack Tode *Ser Alton Lennister - von Jaime Lennister getötet *Torrhen Karstark - von Jaime Lennister erwürgt *Elf der Dreizehn - Kehle aufgeschlitzt von den Doppelgängern von Pyat Pree **Gewürzkönig **Seidenkönig **Kupferkönig *Schäfer aus dem Norden *Billy *Jack Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark *Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark *Richard Madden als König Robb Stark *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud *Sibel Kekilli als Shae *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane Nebenbesetzung *Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin *Ian Hanmore als Pyat Pree *Nicholas Blane als der Gewürzkönig *Nonso Anozie als Xaro Xhoan Daxos *Natalia Tena als Osha *Michael McElhatton als Lord Roose Bolton *Rose Leslie als Ygritte *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Oona Chaplin als Talisa Maegyr *Ralph Ineson als Dagmer *Laura Pradelska als Quaithe *John Stahl als Lord Rickard Karstark *Karl Davies als Ser Alton Lennister *Forbes KB als Lorren *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Steven Cole als Kovarro *Ian Whyte als Ser Gregor Clegane *Art Parkinson als Prinz Rickon Stark *Donagh Deeney als Schäfer im Norden *Sara Dylan als Zofe *Steve Wilson als Theons Zwingermeister *Slavko Juraga als ein Mitglied der Dreizehn (Seidenkönig) *Tyrone McElhennon als Torrhen Karstark *Neill Fleming als ein Karstark-Soldat *Peter Ballance als Farlen *David Coakley als Drennan *Paul Caddell als Jacks *Duncan Lacroix als ein Karstark-Soldat *David Sheenan (sic) als eine Stark-Wache *Aidan Crowe als Quent *Reg Wayment als ein Aufständischer Nicht im Abspann genannt *Paul Monahan als eine Stark-Wache *Unbekannt als Palla *Unbekannt als Billy *Unbekannt als Jack *Unbekannt als Mallakho *Unbekannt als eine Stark-Wache *Unbekannt als der Seidenkönig *Unbekannt als der Kupferkönig Anmerkungen *Nur 15 von 25 Darstellern der Hauptbesetzung der zweiten Staffel erscheinen in dieser Episode. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode beruht auf dem Satz "Ihr seid ein Mann ohne Ehre." von Catelyn Stark an Jaime Lennister, nachdem sie über dessen Eidbruch als Ritter geredet haben. Der Titel und das Thema der Episode bezieht sich deswegen nicht nur auf Jaime selbst, sondern auch auf: **Theon Graufreud, der zwei Waisenjungen tötet und diese als Bran und Rickon ausgibt. **Pyat Pree und Xaro Xhoan Daxos, die den Rat der Dreizehn töten und einen Putsch in Qarth durchführen. **Jon Schnee, der von Ygritte verführt und mit seinem Eid konfrontiert wird. **eventuell sogar Cersei die den Bund der Ehe hintergangen und Inzest begangen hat, weswegen sie sich schuldig fühlt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie * Die missglückte Flucht Jaimes weicht von der im Buch etwas ab. * Im Buch wird Jon nicht von Ygritte, die dort nicht seine Gefangene ist, in eine Falle gelockt. Er hält sich mit Qhorin Halbhand in den Bergen auf und wird dort von Wildlingen aufgespürt. * Im Buch führt Xaro Xhoan Daxos keinen Putsch in Qarth durch. * Shae ist nicht die Leibdienerin von Sansa und sie hat auch nicht ein andere Dienerin bedroht, die der Königin berichten wollte, dass Sansa nun Kinder gebären kann. Verfilmte Kapitel Galerie 207 EinMannohneEhre Jorah Quaithe (4).jpg 207 Pyat Pree und Xaro Xhoan Daxos.jpg 207 Ein Mann ohne Ehre 01.jpg 207 EinMannohneEhre Jorah Quaithe (2).jpg 207 Sandor Clegane und Sansa Stark.jpg 207 Shae und Sansa Stark.jpg 207 Bran Stark und Hodor.jpg 207 EinMannohneEhre Jorah Quaithe.jpg 207 EinMannohneEhre Luwin Theon.jpg 207 Theon Graufreud und Luwin.jpg 207 Jon und Ygritte.jpg 207 Jon Schnee.jpg 207 Tyrion Lennister.jpg 207 Tywin und Gregor.jpg 207 Danerys Jorah 01.jpg 207 Daenerys 03.jpg 207 Danerys Jorah.jpg 207 Dreizehn.jpg 207 Xaro Xhoan Daxos Daenerys.jpg 207 Pyat Pree Xaro Xhoan Daxos.jpg 207 Pyat Pree 01.jpg 207 Daenerys 02.jpg 207 Pyat Pree.jpg 207 Gewürzkönig.jpg 207 Xaro Xhoan Daxos.jpg 207 Daenerys 01.jpg 207 Daenerys.jpg 207EinMannOhneEhreRickard (8).jpg 207EinMannOhneEhreRickard (14).jpg 207 Sandor Clegane und Sansa Stark.jpg 207EinMannOhneEhreRickard (12).jpg 207EinMannOhneEhreRickard (7).jpg 207EinMannOhneEhreRickard (6).jpg 207EinMannOhneEhreRickard (16).jpg 207EinMannOhneEhreStruppel- (1).jpg 207EinMannOhneEhreQuaithe (3).jpg 207EinMannOhneEhreQuaithe (2).jpg 207EinMannohneEhrePyatPree1.jpg Videos Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2 en:A Man Without Honor es:Un Hombre sin Honor fr:Un homme sans honneur it:Un uomo senza onore pl:Człowiek bez honoru pt-br:Um Homem sem Honra ro:Un bărbat fără onoare ru:Человек без чести